Ensueño
by vickyng
Summary: Hemos cambiado. No solo yo. Tú también. Y no te puedo olvidar. Tú tampoco. Lloro. Ríes. Me acerco. Te alejas. Vienes. Voy. ¿Tiempo? No existe para nosotros. Porque, en el fondo, seguimos siendo los mismos. HoroxRen.Dulce.Semi AU.Horo's POV.One shot.Review


**Ensueño**

---

Ya. Muchos de los temas que trato en esta historia –el no cambiar, el estar encerrados en esta sociedad, etcétera, etcétera-, tanto explícitos como implícitos, corresponden a ideas sueltas mías. He estado media depre, así que me dedico a pensar y escribir. Por eso la gran producción de historias en el último tiempo.

Para los que han leído mis otras historias, puede que encuentren similitudes tanto con "Ruego" como con "Infinito". Aplaudo a quienes las vean. Y espero que entiendan que, después de todo, es la misma persona quien las ha escrito, y que, inevitablemente, en todas las historias termina influyendo las vivencias que he tenido. Esta, en particular, es un deseo irrealizable de que a futuro... Ah¡Tú sabes que siempre he querido que, en el futuro, nos volvamos a encontrar!

Para ti. Solo tú. Porque ningún otro me ha hecho olvidarte. No. Ni caricias, ni abrazos. Menos besos. Tú. Lo sabes. Me evitas. Los dos sufrimos. O eso creo. ¿Por qué no podemos seguir siendo amigos? Tal vez... ¿Es que quizás el peso de ese amor que fue un chispazo nunca nos dejará en paz? Para ti. Solo para ti.

"Hemos cambiado. No solo yo. Tú también. Y no te puedo olvidar. Tú tampoco. Lloro. Ríes. Me acerco. Te alejas. Vienes. Voy. ¿Tiempo? No existe para nosotros. Porque, en el fondo, seguimos siendo los mismos." Esta historia habla de un reencuentro, bello y nublado. Advierto, sí, que tiene mucha azúcar. Así que, diabéticos, away.

Shounen Ai, HoroxRen, semi AU. Dulce, muy, muy dulce para mi gusto. ¡Si hasta el título lo demuestra! Horo's POV. Como la mayoría de mis historias, confuso. Eh, puede que encuentren a Ren un poco OOC. One Shot, señores, importante. Esto no TRAERÁ ninguna continuación (O eso creo…). By the way, Shaman King jamás será mío. Cualquier cosa, reconozco como dueño a Hiroyuki Takei. Hasta donde tengo entendido… Porque tal vez él es un ladrón, y le robó la idea a alguien¡Quizás a tu vecino! Y… y… Vale. Me callo. Aquí tienen la historia

**---**

**Ensueño**

Hemos cambiado. No solo yo. Tú también. Y no te puedo olvidar. Tú tampoco. Lloro. Ríes. Me acerco. Te alejas. Vienes. Voy. ¿Tiempo? No existe para nosotros. Porque, en el fondo, seguimos siendo los mismos.

Te veo. Sí, lo hago. Te amo. Aún te adoro. Pero empiezo a ver una realidad que me negaba a aceptar. Que solo yo lo hago. Solo es una ilusión. Tú no lo haces. Me has olvidado, relegado a un rincón de tu mente. ¿Es que ya ni si quiera te interesa que seamos amigos? No. Tienes suficientes en torno tuyo.

Tal vez, lo que más me duele, es la herida. Los celos, de verte coqueteando con otras personas. Sí, sí, es eso lo que más duele. La obsesión, querido mío. Saber que no te tendré otra vez, y que es eso, precisamente, lo que me hace desearte más.

Tu sonrisa. Tuya. No mía. Cuántos años han pasado desde esa despedida? Cuántas otras veces habrás amado, llorado, reído? Cómo te he olvidado? Me tiembla la voz. Sé que aún te amo, aunque de una forma distinta a antes. Pero eso no altera que haya seguido mi camino.

Damos un paseo, tomamos un café? Hay tanto de lo que hablar! Tú, yo, nosotros. Ah¡Querido! Cuéntame, por favor, qué ha sido de tu vida. Sonríeme, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y no hubiésemos cortado, hace tanto, sin esperanza para regresar. Dime que no recuerdas mis silencios, como yo no recordaré todo lo que llegué a saber tanto después. Que estabas con mi amigo. Que engañé a uno de mis novios. Que no hablábamos. Olvida eso, por favor, y actuemos como siempre debió ser: Con ese sentimiento puro, que sabíamos mutuo, pero que no realizábamos.

El parque está fresco, con el rocío vivo. ¿Te acuerdas? Más de una vez madrugamos juntos, por una u otra razón idiota. Solo reíamos, viendo nuestras caras somnolientas, y nos tirábamos las mejillas, discutiendo juguetonamente, solo por tocarnos aunque fuera el rostro. En el suelo, crece la yerba verde. Ríes, como si lo hubieses hecho siempre, mientras me cuentas de tu vida. Te miro de reojo. ¿Sabes que te amo?

Inalcanzable. Pero eso no me duele. Llegué hasta ti en un tiempo que parece muy lejano, pero te perdí. Ya no duele tu herida, ni tu partida, cuando creíamos que, aunque fuéramos amigos, no podrían volver a ser las cosas igual. Y todo parece tan irónico. Hemos cambiado, pero finalmente, las cosas vuelven a ser como siempre debieron.

Sabes cómo sufría, recogiendo los pedazos de mi corazón, cuando tenía la más mínima sospecha de que estabas con alguien más? Tienes idea de cómo lloré por ti, imaginándote tomar otra mano? O como preguntaba, disimulada y obsesivamente por ti a distintas personas, queriendo sentir que aún me pertenecías?

Pero lo que más dolió, fueron los comentarios que nunca supe si dijiste. Que nunca me habías amado. Que fue algo fugaz, no me querías. Dios. Cómo sentí mi alma podrirse al oír esas palabras.

Te extrañé. ¿Me permites decírtelo? Yo siempre he sido el más impulsivo de los dos. Por eso, te miro, haciendo que cortes tu charla, y me preguntes qué pasa. Y te lo digo. Sí, no tengo porqué ocultar que me hacías falta. ¿Cómo negar que fuiste parte importante de mi vida, que me dabas la fuerza para respirar, y al tiempo, me quitabas el aliento? Fuiste sufrimiento y agonía; nacimiento y alegría.

Nos sentamos en el café. Sonreímos al ver que no han cambiado nuestros gustos. Tú pides un expresso, yo un capuccino. Bebemos con lentitud, cuando me sonríes, y propones un brindis por este extraño reencuentro. Miro nuestras tazas y me largo a reír. ¿Brindis con café, te pregunto. Me miras, serio, y luego me dices que lo importante es el gesto. Y que esa es la celebración de los días de lluvia.

Miro fuera del tibio lugar, sorprendido. No había notado que el cielo lloraba ahora. ¿Estaba, acaso, triste por nuestro encuentro, o era emoción lo que sentía?

No siento el tiempo pasar, mientras me pierdo en tu mirada. Pagamos la cuenta. Veo en tu mirada la duda, de si es momento de irte, como diría la educación, y dejar un "Nos estamos viendo". ¡Nos estamos viendo! No me hagan reír. Es, simplemente, una formalidad, para no decir "hasta nunca, a menos que nos crucemos por casualidad y, obligadamente, tenga que saludarte". Oh, esas formalidades imbéciles.

-¿Vamos?  
-¿Eh?  
-A dar un paseo.  
-Está lloviendo.  
-¡No! Yo creí que eran estrellas fugaces…  
-Payaso…  
-Gracias.  
-No hay porqué.  
-¿Vamos?  
-¿Qué?  
-Que si nos vamos. El parque ahora va a estar más hermoso que nunca.  
-Pero…  
-Pero nada, Ren. Hay que festejar este reencuentro.

Oh, si aún te veo como un chiquillo cuando te sonrojas. Miras a otro lado, y asientes. Luego, sonríes ampliamente, viéndome a los ojos. Salimos a la calle. Cada uno abre su paraguas negro, para cubrir nuestras cabezas. Te pones tu largo abrigo, y yo mi corta chaqueta.

No ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Qué son cuatro años? Me encanta como te ves. Joven, guapo. Maduro, trabajador, esperanzado. No en un traje gris que te suma a los demás. Como si alguna vez fueses a ser alguien que pasa desapercibido.

Estoy nervioso. ¿Porqué lo estoy? Porque sé lo que me haces sentir. Y que, si no me controlo, meteré la pata. Esta vez, solo debo dejar una amistad. Porque, quizás, jamás me amaste. Y puede que pierda tu compañía. Eso no lo permitiré.

Pero, Hay! Cuándo ha sido posible negociar conmigo mismo?

Las calles están vacías. El parque no es enorme, pero es grande. Está rodeado de avenidas húmedas, por las que, rara vez, pasa un auto a estas horas. Hablamos tonterías. No tienes pareja. Ni novio ni novia. Yo tampoco. Sonreímos, estúpidamente, entre avergonzados, y tranquilos.

Me detengo unos pasos tras de ti, a ver el cielo, dejando el paraguas en el suelo. Bastante más adelante, te giras sorprendido, al notar que vas andando solo. Y no lo puedo resistir.

Corro hacia donde estás, viendo tu rostro sonriente. Crees que solo te alcanzaré, y seguiremos caminando. Pero no. Te abrazo, alzándote en el aire, girando contigo.

-¡Horo!

Debes estar entre mareado y avergonzado. No es que te importe lo que digan de ti, pero supongo que no es lo mismo que te vean con tu novio, a que te esté abrazando tu ex de hace dos años.

-¿Qué?

Te dejo en el suelo, pero no suelto el agarre. Te mantengo pegado a mí, y siento tus brazos en torno a mi cuello, apretadísimos, luego del susto cuando te alcé del suelo sin aviso. Los paraguas quedan olvidados. Respiro rápidamente, agitado por la risa. Tú también ríes. Estás incómodo por mi abrazo, lo siento al notar que no sabes qué hacer con tus manos. Te doy un apretón, sintiendo tu espalda.

-Horo…  
-Ren…  
-Eh… yo…

Al diablo con todo. Siempre he esperado que los demás tomen la iniciativa, sin atreverme a expresar lo que de verdad siento. Sin dar un abrazo cuando quiero darlo, a menos que sea a mis familiares. He esperado eternamente, soñando con finales felices, pero he sido yo el que los ha perdido. Con mi miedo a hostigar. Con mi temor a que, realmente, no me quieran, y jueguen conmigo.

Al diablo con todo. Te amo, y lo he hecho siempre. ¿Dejarías escapar a alguien, sin decirle lo que sientes, sabiendo que nunca has amado así a nadie más, que solo has vivido chispazos, otros tipos de "enamoramiento" y pasión, relaciones igual de serias que la que tuviste con él, e incluso más duraderas, pero nunca, nunca, sentiste de manera como esa primera vez que amaste?

-Ren… Tengo que decirte algo importante, que ya no puedo guardar. Y aunque hace años no nos viéramos, y tal vez, después de esta tarde, no volvamos a hacerlo, es necesario que lo sepas. Porque siempre ha sido así, y necesito que tengas claro que yo te amo. Nunca amé a otra persona como a ti. Nunca pude olvidarte realmente. Eras una marca en mi corazón incorrompible…

Te quedas en silencio. Sonrío, tranquilo. Necesitaba decírtelo.

-Y bueno, ya que he dicho lo que tenía que decir, me voy. Supongo que no será muy cómodo para ti seguir caminando conmigo después de lo que te acabo de decir, de abrazarte, y dejarte mojar por la lluvia¿No? Eh, y no te preocupes, si te lo digo, no es porque espere algo de ti¿Comprendes? Así que no te enfades, por favor. –bromeo, intentando aligerar la situación.

Te suelto, y me dispongo a devolverme por mi paraguas, sin mirarte el rostro. Después, cuando esté a cierta distancia, me giraré, y rápidamente, agitaré el brazo en señal de despedida. Pero¡Oh, oh, te quedas pegado a mi cuello, con tu mejilla en mi oreja, aumentando a cada momento la presión en mi cabeza, que siento que se me va a salir.

-Rehhn… Eh… me… ahogas…  
-Idiota… Siempre has sido un idiota¿Lo sabes?

Oh. Esto es mejor que mis sueños, donde eras tú el que, con solo verme, corrías, me abrazabas, me besabas, y decías que me amabas. No es necesario que digas más. Sé leer los tonos de tu voz. Y sé que ese susurro dulce y tembloroso solo sale en ocasiones muy especiales… Cuando no sabes cómo expresar tu cariño… O tenías miedo a perderme…

Me separo con delicadeza de ti. Yo empecé esto, y yo lo termino. Este es mi turno, Ren. Ahora soy yo el que hará todo por ganarte. Por tenerte otra vez. Tienes la mirada gacha. ¿Lloras, acaso? Cojo tu mentón, y te veo sonreírme. Río cortamente. Te beso largamente.

Esto es mejor que los sueños. Oh, claro que lo es. No puedo negar que es aún más meloso que lo imaginado, y que la situación resultó bastante sentimentalona y excesiva, pero es así como nos comportamos cuando amamos. Como idiotas.

Cuatro años. Y siempre te he amado. No te he olvidado, Ren Tao, y lo sabes. Ahora tengo la certeza de que mi sensación de que tú también lo hacías, era cierta. ¿Y qué? No importa este tiempo. Otra vez, puedo mirarte a los ojos, y sentir que me amas. Que te adoro.

Me haces sentir poderoso, hermoso, amado. Sí, me elevas, como se dice vulgarmente. Sí. Te amo. Tengo ganas de abrazarte y rodar por el pasto, sin importar que estamos empapados, y que el piso, probablemente, lo está más.

Nos separamos.

-Esto no quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver más¿No?  
-No, Ren. No tengo pensado volver a perderte. Ahora soy yo el que lucharé, junto a ti, sin miedo, por mantener esto a flote. Y no me mires con esa sonrisa, que hablo en serio…  
-No me río por lo que dices, sino porque, finalmente… Vuelvo a ser feliz.  
-¿Tú también?

Reímos. Tomo tu mano, y caminamos un trecho.

Yerba. Rocío. Lluvia. Él y yo. Otra vez. Sueños, despertar. Café, paraguas.

Y, oh! Cómo lo pude olvidar? Te sonrío, mientras te comento lo distraído que soy. Dices que siempre lo he sido. Me giro, y corro a buscar mi paraguas, abandonado en el suelo. Me agacho, encuclillándome, y lo cierro con delicadeza. Me quedo unos momentos mirándolo, con una sonrisa. Es negro. El agua cae sobre mi cabello.

Y al alzarme, un suave mareo, como si bailara vals. Un hondo respiro llena todo mi pecho. Todo eso, antes de girarme, y volver a soñar. Contigo, Ren. Porque nunca pude olvidarte. Nunca desee separarme de ti, pero… Era lo inevitable.

No quiero girarme. Temo que ya no estés allí. Y tener que sufrir otra vez. Solo. Porque tu no estás, y tal vez, nunca me amaste. Y adoras, ahora, a otro. No quiero despertar de esto nunca más.

Porque el sabor de tus labios, no lo puedo olvidar. Llegó el momento de que yo haga algo, y no deje mi vida, simplemente, pasar.

* * *

(Suena: Gaia – Mägo de Oz) 

Otro humilde One shot. Espero que les guste, y por favor, dejen

**¡Reviews!**

Bien, esto es una pausa entre la continuación de mis historias con capítulos. Adoro hacer este tipo de historias, al igual que los drabbles, y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Muy dulce, sí, lo sé, algo poco típico en mí. Pero ya está. Todos tenemos sueños, utopías, que realmente esperamos algún día cumplir¿No? Quizás, algunos entiendan que mis historias tienen gran parte de autobiografía.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes. El que me la sepa contestar, le ofrezco un fic de la pareja que desee. Así que aquí viene un

**¡Concurso!**,

por así decirle.

_¿Cuál es el fin de esta historia?_

Díganmelo. Tiene uno obvio y otro que hay que inferir. Por supuesto, quien de en el clavo de cuál era mi verdadera intención e idea de lo que ocurre en realidad, será el ganador. También, claro, si no captan a lo que me refiero, pueden inventar. Si nadie da en la idea que yo tenía, ganará la más ingeniosa propuesta. Pero la información está. Creo.

¡Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
